christian_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
John Michael Talbot
John Michael Talbot (born May 8, 1954) is an American Catholic singer-songwriter, guitarist, author, television presenter and founder of a monastic community known as the Brothers and Sisters of Charity.1 Contents hide * 1 Life and career * 2 See also * 3 Discography ** 3.1 With Mason Proffit ** 3.2 Solo ** 3.3 Collections * 4 Bibliography ** 4.1 Books * 5 Video releases * 6 Information sources * 7 References * 8 External links Life and careeredit Talbot was born into a Methodist family with a musical background in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, and started learning to play the guitar at an early age. At age 15 he dropped out of school and was performing as a guitarist for Mason Proffit, a country folk-rock band formed with his older brother Terry. Talbot embarked on a spiritual journey that led him through Native American religion and Buddhism to Christianity. At this point he and his brother, Terry, joined the Jesus Movement, recording the album Reborn which was re-released by Sparrow Records (originally released as The Talbot Brothers on the Warner Brothers label).2 Two solo albums followed for Talbot: John Michael Talbot (1976) and The New Earth (1977). Both of these were produced by Billy Ray Hearn. Reading the life of Saint Francis of Assisi, he was inspired to begin studying at a Franciscan center in Indianapolis. He became a Roman Catholic and joined the Secular Franciscan Order in 1978. He started a house of prayer called "The Little Portion". Talbot moved The Little Portion to Berryville, Arkansas on land he had purchased during his Mason Proffit days. He founded his own community, the Brothers and Sisters of Charity, at Little Portion Hermitage as an "integrated monastic community" with celibate brothers and sisters, singles, and families. By 1989, Talbot had married Viola Pratka (with the permission of the Catholic Church), a former Incarnate Word Sister who had come to the community in 1986.3 In accordance with the community's general constitutions, Talbot's title is "General Minister and Spiritual Father". For many years, he has promoted the work of Mercy Corps.45 The hermitage suffered a fire in April 2008 in which the chapel, library and many common areas were destroyed.6 On April 10, 2010, the Bishop of Little Rock, Anthony Taylor, dedicated the new buildings. On October 2, 2010, the Brothers and Sisters of Charity at Little Portion Hermitage celebrated the opening of the new monastery church and common center.7 Talbot is the host of an inspirational television program, All Things Are Possible, on The Church Channel which is owned and operated by the Trinity Broadcasting Network.8 See alsoedit * Contemporary Catholic liturgical music Discographyedit With Mason Proffitedit * double album reissue of Wanted and Movin' Toward Happiness Soloedit Collectionsedit * 1980 Beginnings * 1989 Master Collection V1 - The Quiet Side * 1995 Collection * 1995 The Talbot Brothers Collection * 2003 Signatures * 2003 History Makers * 2008 The Troubadour Years Bibliographyedit Booksedit * The Music of Creation: Foundations of a Christian Life — (Tarcher/Putnam) (1999) ISBN 1-58542-037-9 * Changes: A Spiritual Journal — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-00-4 * Blessings: Reflections On The Beatitudes — (Crossroads Publishing) ISBN 0-8245-1077-1 * Come To The Quiet: The Principles Of Christian Meditation — (J.P. Tarcher) ISBN 1-58542-144-8 * The Fire Of God — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-01-2 * Hermitage: A Place Of Prayer & Spiritual Renewal — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-57921-040-6 * Simplicity (with Dan O'Neill) ISBN 978-0-89283-635-2 * The Joy Of Music Ministry (Resurrection Press) ISBN 1-878718-63-0 * Lessons Of St. Francis: Bring Simplicity & Spirituality Into Your Daily Life — (Plume Books) ISBN 0-452-27834-1 * The Lover And The Beloved: A Way Of Franciscan Prayer — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-04-7 * Meditations From Solitude: A Mystical Theology From The Christian East — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-05-5 * Reflections On The Gospels, Vol. 1: Daily Devotions For Radical Christian Living — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-02-0 * Reflections On The Gospels, Vol. 2: Daily Devotions For Radical Christian Living — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 1-883803-03-9 * Reflections On The Gospels, VOL. 3: A Passion For God — (Servant Publications) ISBN 0-89283-705-5 * Signatures (with Dan O'Neill) — (Troubadour For The Lord) ISBN 0-89283-635-0 * The Way Of The Mystics: Ancient Wisdom For Today (with Steve Rabey) — (Jossey-Bass)ISBN 0-7879-7572-9 * Reflections on Saint Francis (Liturgical Press) ISBN 978-0-8146-3302-1 * The World Is My Cloister: Living from the Hermit Within' (Orbis Books) ISBN 978-1-57075-858-4 * The Universal Monk: The Way of the New Monastic (Liturgical Press) ISBN 978-0-8146-3341-0 * Blessings of Saint Benedict (Liturgical Press) ISBN 978-0-8146-3386-1 * The Jesus Prayer - A Cry For Mercy, A Path Of Renewal (Inter-Varsity Press) ISBN 978-0-8308-3577-5 * Nothing Is Impossible With God (Dynamic Catholic) ISBN 978-1-937509-3 Video releasesedit * All Things Are Possible With God (2014, Troubadour for the Lord) * Nothing Is Impossible (2012, Troubadour for the Lord) * Live In Concert (2001, Troubadour for the Lord) * Quiet Reflections (1991, Santa Fe Communications, Inc.) Information sourcesedit * Troubadour for the Lord: The Story of John Michael Talbot by Dan O'Neill — (Crossroad Publishing) (1983) ISBN 0-8245-0567-0 * Signatures: The Story Of John Michael Talbot by Dan O'Neill — (Troubadour For The Lord) (2004) ISBN 1-883803-10-1 (revised version of his earlier biography "Troubadour for the Lord") Category:1954 births